Separated
by antonioluver
Summary: JoVan fic. Things between John and Evangeline are at peace until trouble strikes and they start to fall apart. Evangeline's brother visits testing John's family skills and an exboyfriend also comes to mix things up Sonny Corinthos.
1. Chapter 1

**Separated **

**Chapter 1**

They hadn't spoken to each other for a week and the tension was getting to him, John Mcbain, lieutenant of police, was working again for the third day this week. He was throwing himself into his work, because he hadn't seen his girlfriend, Evangeline Williamson, the District Attorney of Landview for a few days.

She insisted that they not be around each other, but only where cases were concerned and it was killing him inside to be away from her; he missed her laugh, her smile, and the feel of her lips against his. John knew that if he didn't see Evangeline soon, he would explode.

John decided to file one more report before he packed up and called it a night. As he was getting comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in." He called to the person on the other side of the door.

In walked the Commissioner of Police, Bo Buchanan, also the uncle of Natalie Buchanan, a woman that didn't know when enough was enough.

"Hey, John how's it going?" Bo asked taking a seat in front of John's desk.

"Trying to wrap up a case and go home. What about you, how's Nora and Matthew?"

"Doing okay they're at home and that's where I'm heading. I just wanted to tell you I'm heading out and don't overwork yourself." With that, Bo stood up and walked toward the door, before he opened it, he turned toward John.

"Have you talked to Evangeline lately?" Bo was hoping that she could get him to lighten the load.

"Actually, no I haven't seen or spoken to her lately. So there hasn't been much personal talk." John took his mini basketball off his desk and tossed it in the air.

"Well, if you do, tell her I have a few cases I want her to look through."

"Alright will do."

Bo walked out of the door, and back towards his office.

Bo worried about John sometimes, he could wear himself thin. He only hoped that Evangeline could help him take his mind off work.

Two cups of coffee and an hour later, John was walking out the door, when he got a pleasant surprise. Standing by the desk nearest the door was Evangeline, the very person who haunted his every thought. He walked up behind her with an inch of space left between them.

"Hey stranger." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here so late?"

"I had a case to finish, I was just leaving. Why are you here?"

"I had to pick up some cases, and now that I have, I'm on my way out." Evangeline stepped away from John.

He took another step towards her and lightly grabbed her wrist; he turned her towards him.

"John, we shouldn't be doing this here, we shouldn't be doing this at all. I thought I made myself clear about where I stood with our relationship and where Natalie was concerned."

Evangeline wanted more from John but didn't want to push him into making a commitment, but she knew that until Natalie Buchanan was out of the picture or no longer an obstacle for them, that they couldn't see each other personally.

"I don't care about Natalie and what goes on between us stays between us. I just want to be with you, only you. I know you like being with me, so why can't we be together?"

John waited for her response; it was pure agony, not being able to feel her body next to his in an intimate way.

"What do you want me to say John? Forget about our problems, come home with you, and it will all turn out to be a happy ending?" She turned her whole body toward him and he could see tears streaming down her face.

John reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. He didn't like to see her cry; it upset him to think he caused her pain.

"Hey look, don't cry. I just missed you and wanted to see you." John had that look of want and longing in his eyes that only Evangeline could fill and he was hoping he could convince her to come with him.

"I tired and I would really like to go home John. Can we talk about this later?" Evangeline turned to leave, but John pulled her into a kiss that started out sweet and turned into a passionate battle between them.

John ran his hands up her arms, over her shoulders, and through her hair; he loved the thickness of it, the deep ebony color, and how it fell on her shoulders and down her back. He traced the outline of her lips with the pad if his thumb and slowly parted her lips with his tongue to gain entry. He had waited so long for this moment, that he was afraid it was all just a dream.

She was the first to pull away; if she didn't stop now she knew she would have any control over what happened next.

John pulled up for air, but kept Evangeline in his arms.

"Still think we should be apart, when we work so well together?" He was still trying to convince her that being together was the best thing for them, but he could tell it was going to take more time.

Evangeline tried to pull away, but John kept his grasp on her. She figured once, he had her he wasn't letting her go.

I really need to get home John; I have a lot of work to do. We can talk later." She pulled away, this time he let her go … for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Angel Square Hotel was not your run of the mill hotel, but it didn't look run down or too shabby. It was better looking on the inside than the outside with lighting and soft tones of beige and tans. John had been living here since he came to Landview eight years ago.

John was just walking to the entrance, when Natalie walked out of the front door. An unspoken look passed between them.

"Uh, hey John."

"Hey, Natalie, what are you doing here?" John really didn't feel like hearing what Natalie had to say about Christian or how their relationship together was.

"Well it you thinking I came to see you, then you're wrong; I came to see Roxy. But I would like to talk to you about Chris if you have the time."

John stepped around Natalie to gain entrance inside the hotel, but she blocked his path.

Look, Natalie I just want to get inside and get some rest, but … I can talk for a few minutes, come inside."

Natalie followed John inside the hotel, when he took a seat in the lobby, she was a bit surprised she expected to go up to his room, but she didn't say anything about it. She took the chair opposite of him; her back to the door.

"So what's on your mind about Chris?" John stretched an arm out across the back of the chair and rubbed his left hand over his face.

"Well, I was going through some of his things after he came back and I found this." She pulled a little black book from her purse and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He flipped through its pages and closed it, deciding to check it out tomorrow.

She shrugged her shoulders and settled more comfortably in her seat.

"All I know is he left it sitting on the night stand by the bed and when he went to take a shower I grabbed it and put it in my purse. He is always writing in it and when I ask him about what it's for he won't say anything. I just worry about him John he seems different some how."

Natalie shifted in her seat uncomfortably; the only reason she was talking about Chris was to distract herself from the real reason she was here … to see John.

At that moment John got another visitor; twice in one day, Evangeline just happened to walk through the door and was about to go up stairs when she turned her attention toward John and Natalie. She was about to walk over to them when she saw how tired John looked and how overworked he was, she decided that she would wait upstairs for him.

She pointed with her finger that she would be upstairs. He nodded his head and grinned, he was finally going to feel her skin against his and the feel of his hands in her hair. He watched her as she walked up the steps; her long coco brown legs move beneath her skirt with curves to die for.

"Earth to John, hey are you listening to me?" Natalie didn't know what was going on, but she knew that John wasn't listening to her. She turned her head in the direction of John's eyes, but didn't see anything or anyone.

When John looked back at Natalie he still had that dreamy look on his face.

"Tell you what, I'll look over this tomorrow at the station and give you a call if I find anything strange or unusual about this uh… book. So let's call it a night, I would really like to get upstairs and sleep."

"Thanks John for helping me and being a friend when I need you too." Natalie stood up and gave John a hug.

John watched Natalie walk to the door and leave; he waited a few minutes to make sure that Natalie was gone before dashing upstairs to meet Evangeline.

"I was about to give up on you Lieutenant." Evangeline was leaning against the door jamb.

John sauntered over to where she stood and just looked at her. She was so beautiful and he would do whatever it took to keep her in his life.

"Well counselor, don't give up yet; the night is young." John pulled his keys out of his coat pocket and opened the door.

Evangeline followed him inside and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_This is really happening, why did I deny myself the pleasure of this man. John Mcbain John Mcbain, what is it that you do to me?_

Evangeline thought to herself as she was lying next to John after hours of lost love making. She lay there with John's arm draped protectively over her waist and his hand splayed across her stomach. She rand a hand through her hair and shifted her position in the bed. She hoped that she didn't wake John, but it was too late she felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"Going somewhere?" He whispered in her ear snuggling closer to her warm body.

"No, I was just a little uncomfortable." She turned to face him.

John could tell there was something she wasn't telling him and she was trying to avoid it. He put a finger underneath her chin and pulled her face toward his. She was ready for him; her lips parted and moist, he touched his lips to hers and slowly kissed her.

"What was that for?" Evangeline asked running her hand through his long dark hair.

"Well, I thought maybe I could get your mind off of whatever you were thinking about."

John made little kisses on her shoulder and down her arm, he then continued down to her chest and her stomach.

"Is it working, because I have other ways to make you forget if its not." John then made butterfly kisses around her belly button; she giggled and started squirming uncontrollably.

"Your ticklish there, well I wonder what other places your ticklish." John began to tickle her senseless.

She always felt safe and comfortable around John, but she sometimes never knew what his feelings were, because he never went into details about his personal life. Evangeline told herself she wasn't going to let her doubt get in the way of a good thing, but she did have some doubts and she felt like expressing them, but just not with John, maybe Nora could help her.

"Uncle, I call uncle. I feel a lot better and now I have fix hair. Excuse me, but in order for me to get up and go to the bathroom you need to let go of me."

John wasn't aware that he was still on top of her with their arms tangled together. He moved from on top of her and leaned on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"I'm just going into the bathroom; I'm not going to disappear." She bent over the side of the bed and picked up John's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. Evangeline sat up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hurry back, or I'm a come looking for you and you don't want that."

John was happy and overcome with pleasure that he didn't here his cell phone ringing. Evangeline walked out of the bathroom looking extra sexy in his t-shirt and nothing else. She climbed on the bed and straddled him.

"Hey." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Your telephone is ringing Lieutenant or haven't you noticed." She leaned over his face and grabbed his cell phone; she opened it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey E, its Michael is John there?"

"Yeah he's right here. How are you and Marcie doing?"

"Were doing fine I'm sitting with her now. So obviously you and my big bro are together I take it."

She looked down at John and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Michael here's your brother."

"Say hi to your brother and tell him you'll call him later." She handed him the phone and started raining kisses down his neck and rubbing her hands over his bare chest.

John took the phone and put it too his ear, he let out a low groan before answering the phone.

"Hey Mikey what's wrong?"

"I was calling to check in on you and see how you were doing."

"Everything is good here and I'll call you if anything does go wrong all right?" John couldn't explain the feelings that were going through him as Evangeline took him to greater heights with just her hands.

"Listen, I'll call you back later John." Michael knew that his brother was more than happy that Evangeline was back even though he never shared his feelings with anyone. He was happy for his brother and hoped that John experienced more of it.

John hung up the phone and enjoyed the ride while it lasted. He didn't know what it was about Evangeline that kept him wanting more and never satisfied. She rocked his world to the core and he was not going to lose her again under any circumstance.

Evangeline was done exploring John's body and reached for the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a condom and ripped it open and placed it on his manhood and placed him inside her warm, soft center and started a slow rhythm which John quickly took higher and higher. She was on the edge of rapture and release when he slowed down not wanting to end this sweet journey, but yet building up her high again. They continued they're pace for a while and then Evangeline let out a groan.

"John Mcbain, John Mcbain what is it that you do to me?"

Her thought was now coming to life and she couldn't put a finger on it, but she would never trade this for anything in the world. She returned back to reality in time to explode with ecstasy. John moved beneath her and lifted her off him and onto the bed beside him. He turned toward her and wrapped her in his arms and laid a kiss on her forehead; they slowly fell asleep in each other arms, but John wasn't nearly finished satisfying his taste for Evangeline. Now that she was back he was taking advantage of the time they spent together; he gave her pleasure in every position possible into the early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Many hours later _

John was the first to wake up he saw the time on the clock; it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. He didn't care he just wanted to spend time with her. He watched as she lay next to him with her hair splayed haphazardly across the pillow, no make up, and a face like an angel. He ran a hand over her hair and stroked her cheek gently as not to wake her from her slumber. John decided that they would need to refuel themselves with food if their reunion was going to continue. He got up softly from the bed and went into the living room to order some take out from the Palace.

He looked at the stack of files he had brought home with him earlier in the week and sighed. John didn't know if he would be able to finish all this work with everything that was going on in his life; Christian and Natalie, the Santis, and Evangeline coming back to him. All he could do was take one thing at a time and not worry too much. He sat on the couch in front of the stack and rubbed his hands together.

Let's get to work." He opened the first file and flipped through making notes in the margins and loose pieces of paper, just before one-thirty he was finished with half the stack and decided to call it quits and check in with the office. By that time Evangeline was up, they had eaten, and taken a shower together. She was upset about waking up at twelve-thirty and missing an appointment, but said she could reschedule. After their shower she soon got dressed and was ready to stop by her apartment before going into the office.

"John last night was amazing and I don't even have the words for how I feel right now. I noticed how tired you were last night when you were talking to Natalie; hope I didn't put too much strain on you last night."

She walked over to where he sat on the couch and sat beside him. She ran hands over hair to lay it flat.

"Actually you gave me quite a workout and I'm surprised you're not tired as well, we both got caught up in the heat of the moment, but I don't regret it. Now don't you have an office to be at or something?"

He stood up and took he hand leading her to the door he leaned within inches of her face.

"Neither do I, but John I have to leave now, because I don't think I can take another round. Plus I have tons of work to do and clients to see and you have work to do as well, so I'll call you later."

She turned to head out the door when John turned her back around and placed a big wet kiss on her lips.

"Ew John, what was that?" She used the back of her hand to wipe her lips off.

"You don't like my kisses now, are you too good to be kissed like that?"

He kissed her again, but this time they were more gentle and less wet; he deepened the kiss which lasted for about 10 seconds he pulled away first. Evangeline inhaled sharply and reached up and wiped the corners of John's mouth.

"I really have to go now John, I don't want to but I have too."

"Then stay with me, we can play hooky today."

"We've already missed half the day and what would we do for the rest of the day and not that either." She saw the look in his eyes and couldn't understand that man's insatiable appetite for her. Was it lust or love he felt for her, was the next thought running through her mind.

"What, I have no idea what you're talking about?" He tried to play the innocent act, he knew be was failing horribly.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for the longest time, before she pulled away.

"Okay I'm not going to let you seduce me into staying with you. I promise I will call you later." She kissed him and walked out the door, but before she was two feet away from the door John pulled her back into his room and pinned her against the wall. He licked his lips and zeroed in on hers, which he took up in a whirlwind of heat and a mixture of tongues and a battle for control of one another.

Why did she have this effect on him, when he was with Caitlin she didn't even have this much power over him. He wasn't going to complain about it though; he was quickly falling in love with her and wanted to see how far this relationship would go. He let Evangeline go and walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Later that day at the Police Station …_

"Get those files on the Santi case on my desk Officer Norris." John told one of the officers passing by his office.

"Right away sir."

John was still stuck on who killed Tico Santi and how to get Jessica Buchanan Santi to talk about what she saw the night her husband died. He also wondered why Antonio was so against him asking her questions about the murder. Ever since Antonio learned that he was a Santi he had began to act as if the whole world were against him and John didn't know what he could do to him through this.

As if he dreamt him up, Antonio appeared at his door standing there as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey John any news on the Santi case?"

Antonio took a seat if front of John's desk waiting for his answer. They weren't at the best of terms lately, but now he didn't have the time to try and fix this problem.

"I just had Norris go and bring the files back to my office, but he hasn't gotten back yet. So how you holding up?"

"I've had better days, but I'm not complaining. I'm just glad to still be on the force after what happened with Tico. Anyway I'm here to talk about his killer."

"Well I've been wondering myself who could have killed him, but I keep coming up with blanks. Maybe Jess could answer a few questions about what she saw that night at the hospital."

"I don't know John, she's been through a lot and she's still feeling tired and overwhelmed with all that's happened. The next time I talk to her I'll ask her about answering some questions."

Antonio stood up from his seat and walked toward the door.

"I've got some cases to work on so I'll talk to you later." He walked out the door.

John got back to work on his cases after Norris came back with the Santi files. He thought that whoever killed Santi was still around in Landview and would soon come out of hiding.

Evangeline was running through his mind the rest of the day and he couldn't wait to see her later tonight at Rodi's. She had called earlier and invited him out for a game of pool and some drinks when he left the station, he said yeah and agreed to meet her there around seven-thirty. He continued to work but got no where, he was distracted by "other things".

He left work around eight-thirty and didn't get to Rodi's until eight-fifteen. He saw Evangeline before she saw him. She was sitting at the bar sipping on a martini and looking stunning as ever in a powder blue suit with a split going up the side of her skirt which was short to begin with and her hair was pinned up with a couple strands hanging down in the front and the back.

As he was walking toward her another man sat in the seat next to her and started talking to her. He got close enough to them to hear what they were talking about.

"What is such a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here alone?"

"Thank you and actually I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"You sure you don't want to hang out with me, we can have a couple of drinks and then go back to my place."

John was getting more upset with this guy hitting on his girlfriend, but decided to keep his cool and let it ride out.

"Look, I told you already that I'm waiting for someone, so why don't you go find another woman to bother."

"I've already found her, but she want even give me a chance to show her a good time."

The guy moved to put his arm around her shoulders when John decided that was enough and walked towards the bar.

"Hey sweetheart sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't leave the station till eight."

John bent down to kiss Evangeline in front of the guy trying to talk to her.

"That's fine. Why don't we go play that game of pool?"

Evangeline stood up from her stool, straightened her skirt, and picked up her drink. She led the way to the pool table, missing the comment the guy made.

"Why can't they stay with their own women, isn't it enough they take all the sistas."

John did hear the guy's comment and walked back over to the guy and gave him a piece of his mind.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me; I said you don't belong with her. She's too good for you."

"Pal, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you better watch you step."

"Whatever man, you and that whore can do whatever you please just not around here."

"I told you pal that you should watch your step and you just ignored my warning."

John raised his arm and punched the man in the face without a second thought.

"John what the hell happened?" Evangeline came up behind him.

There was a crowd gathering around them and the guy lying on the floor with blood streaming from his nose, he tried to stand up but failed leaning against the bar for support. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked at Evangeline.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, going against your own kind."

"Yeah, I do know what I'm doing and FYI I'm not going against anyone it's my choice who I want to be with."

"Fine bitch."

That was all it took to take John to the edge, no one disrespected hid girlfriend whether he was around or not. John hit him in the face again, this time in the left eye to match the busted lip and broken nose.

He took Evangeline by the hand and led her out of Rodi's. When they got outside Evangeline stepped away from him and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"I don't know what possessed you to hit that man, but you better start explaining yourself or you're going home by yourself."

Evangeline was not to pleased with what went down in Rodi's, the last thing she remembered was her and John walking toward a pool table and the next he was gone.

"Look can we just go somewhere else and talk about this, my hand is really hurting."

Evangeline looked down at John's right hand and could see it was red and bruised. She sighed and turned away from him. She turned back around toward him and took his other hand.

"We can go to Carlotta's and you can ice your hand while we talk."

As they were passing through Angel Square Nora Buchanan, Bo Buchanan's wife and best friend of Evangeline came walking out of the diner. She took one look at Evangeline's face and knew something was wrong and decided to stay out of the way.

"Hey Evangeline call me later if you need to talk." Nora whispered in her ear.

Evangeline just nodded her head letting Nora know she understood.

Nora touched Evangeline's shoulder before walking in the other direction.

Still holding John's hand, Evangeline opened the door to the diner ushering John in before her.

They walked over to a booth in the back before Evangeline walked up the counter to ask Carlotta for an icepack.

"Hey Mrs. Vega do you have any icepacks in the back?"

"Hello Evangeline, yes I do. If I may ask what happened?"

"John he hurt his hand a little earlier and its red and bruised."

"I'll be right back with that ice pack."

Evangeline turned to look at John who looked like he was now holding and hand and murmuring some very colorful words if she knew any better. She turned back around in time to she Carlotta coming out of the back with an ice pack in her hand.

"Thank you Carlotta for the ice pack. I'll take him by the hospital so Michael can check him out."

Evangeline walked back toward John holding up the items in her hands and sitting down next to him.

"Here put this on you hand and try to get the swelling down and then we can go have Michael wrap your hand."

He sat there with the ice pack on his hand not knowing whether to say something or not, but he didn't have to wait long because Evangeline spoke first.

"Don't think you're getting out of explaining what happened, so start talking." She took the ice pack of his hand.

"Well as you were walking toward the pool table I was about to follow you when the gut who was talking to you made a comment that I'd rather not say and well one thing led to another, I hit him and you saw the rest."

He winced when he felt her rub his hand the wrong way.

"Hey you think you could take it easy there counselor?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking how you just went into macho man mode and defended me from what I really don't know."

"If that means punching someone in face because they talked bad about you then I'll do it again. I won't stand for someone bad mouthing my girlfriend."

"I totally understand that John, but I can defend myself when I need to, but you also could have let it go."

"You know I can't do that and I also know that you want to independent as well and honey you can't always be superwoman."

Evangeline leaned back against the seat trying to sort through what John was saying and why he chose now to state his feelings for her.

"Look I care too much about you to let anyone hurt you emotionally or physically and I can't just sit by and watch it happen. I don't mind bruising my hand defending you either."

Evangeline leaned across the table and slowly kissed John when the sound of the bell on the front door sounded.

In walked Natalie of all people and John was really not in the mood to deal with Natalie's concern about Christian especially when his hand hurt like hell and all he wanted was to go, enjoy a beer, and spend some time with Evangeline.

Fortunately for them Natalie didn't notice them right away but went to talk to Carlotta.

"Hi Carlotta how are things?" She leaned across the counter to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Just fine mija and how is Chris?" She worried about her son everyday before his return home and now that he was home she was beside herself with joy.

"He's doing well I think he's home resting now, but I just came by here to pick up some food to take back home to him. So can I have cheeseburgers, an order of fries and two cokes to go please?"

"Coming right up let me put in that order for you."

Natalie propped her elbows on the counter leaning her back against the counter watching the patrons, until her eyes landed on Evangeline and John sitting in a booth in the back corner as if hiding from everyone else.

She thought about walking over to their booth but decided against it, she glanced over her shoulder to see if Carlotta was coming yet, but didn't see her so she went to speak to John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Evangeline gave a deep sigh and tried to keep her calm, but with all that was going on tonight she wasn't sure she could handle a fight with Natalie so she let John do all the talking.

"Look Natalie we really could use some time alone so if you have any questions about Chris then they can wait until another time." He moved his injured hand through his hair and winced a little from the movement.

Natalie noticed this little development and went into to comfort mode.

"Your hand John what happened to your hand?" She shot Evangeline a look like it was her fault that his hand was injured; in a way she did feel guilty.

"Look it's nothing big I just hurt it on something hard. We were just about to go have Michael check it out."

"Why don't I go with you to make sure everything is alright?"

"Natalie that won't be necessary and Evangeline is with me so I'm in good hands."

John stood up and with his good hand took Evangeline's hand and walked to the door. Natalie wanted to go after them and ask what happened but they walked out the door before she could muster up the courage.

She could only go to the counter and pick up her food and go home.

On the walk to the hospital John and Evangeline hardly spoke to each other. Only because she was mad at him for defending her and him because he wasn't going to apologize for defending her. This only made the situation even more irritating and uncomfortable.

When they reached the hospital Evangeline left John in the waiting room while she went to ask the receptionist to locate Dr. Mcbain. She went to lean on the side of the desk to wait for Michael.

Michael rounded the corner in time to see John sitting by himself and Evangeline leaning against the receptionist desk with her back facing John. He put two and two together and figured that things were absolutely not going good for these two.

"Hey what happened to your hand, get into a bar fight or something?" Michael took a seat next to his brother.

By the look on John's face he could tell that's exactly what happened.

"So what did you do this time John, I hope you didn't screw things up even more with Evangeline."

"Hey don't start with me Mikey I'm really not in the mood. So if you could just look at my hand I can get home in time to enjoy a cold beer."

He looked over at Evangeline and caught her staring at him and she quickly glanced away.

She walked over toward them and greeted Michael with a hug which was a little to friendly for John's taste.

"How are you Michael?"

"I'm good, just about to take a look at John's hand and I'm guessing he did something stupid to be in this position anyway."

"Yeah he did." She looked over Michael's shoulder at John smirking. "He just has a big head is all, so if you could make sure he gets home alright I've got to get home and rest for tomorrow."

John automatically stood up to object this idea.

"Sure E, I'll make sure he gets home okay and I'll call you with the results." He gave her a hug and turned to his brother.

John stepped around his brother and faced Evangeline taking her arm and leading her away from his brother.

"Look don't leave yet, stay here with me until Mikey gets done, and then we can go to your place and talk things out."

"Not tonight John, I'm really tired and I've got a lot of things to think about."

"Come on let's just talk."

Evangeline just shook her head and walked away from John; he didn't know what to do or what to think. He knew that he would have to work even harder to keep her in his life and he was ready for that challenge.

He looked back at his brother who was standing there waiting for him. John walked over to him and just looked at him with a long face.

"Let's get you checked out so I can take you home." Michael led John to a curtained area and pulled the stool from under the table toward the bed and sat down. He began to look at John's hand to see what damage had been done.

John didn't seem to be concentrating on the little pain caused by his hand. His mind was in a different place right now.

"Well it doesn't look broken, but you did fracture it and I'll go get a nurse to put a bandage around it."

Michael pushed back the curtain and walked over to the nurse's station and asked the nurse to wrap John's hand and let him know when she was finished.

Michael went around the desk to use the phone and call Marcie to check in on her.

"Hello?" Marcie answered the phone.

"Hey honey it's me. How you doing?"

"Oh! Michael, I'm good just sitting her talking to Jen about the Love Center. What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing up my shift and then I have to take John home, but after that I can come by there and spend some time with you."

"Yeah that sounds nice, just call before you come over all right."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Michael hung up the phone and walked back over to the curtained area where he left John. He pulled back the curtain and took a look at John's hand.

"You ready to go home and get some rest?"

"Yeah, I'm beat and need some rest." John was already pulling her black leather jacket back on.

"My shift is over now so I can give you a lift home if you want."

"Mikey I know you mean well, nut I need to be alone right now."

John walked around Michael and toward the exit with Michael fast on his heels.

"John wait up!" Michael yelled.

John stopped and turned around.

"It's cool Mikey; go spend some time with Marcie."

_Ten minutes later at Evangeline's house_

_Why do I let him do this to me?_ Evangeline thought to herself lying on her bed crying.

She just didn't understand why she kept putting herself through pain when John obviously didn't feel the same way she did. She didn't mind that he hit that other guy for her it was actually sexy, but she would never tell him that.

At the same time she was moping and not looking her best; the doorbell rang and she had a pretty good idea of who was at the front door. She continued to lie on the bed and ignored the doorbell.

"Evangeline open the door please."

Evangeline sat up but didn't move off the bed; she sat there listening to John call out to her from behind the front door.

"Please come and open the door I need to see you Evangeline I'm out her begging."

She moved off the bed and walked into the living room, but still didn't open the door.

I'll stay out here all night if that's what it takes, but know that I really care about you and will do anything for you."

Evangeline couldn't take anymore and went to open the door.

"Come in."

John was just happy to see her face, but could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy.

"John I thought I told you I wasn't in the mood to talk tonight." He stepped inside her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I really wanted to see you and make sure you were all right."

"I bet Michael told you to go home and get some rest."

Evangeline walked over to the loveseat and sat down; she wrapped a blanket around her.

"Don't worry I'll get some rest and I might not go into the station tomorrow."

"No, what would you do all day if you didn't go into work?"

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his nose in her hair.

"Well I can think of a few things to do while I take some time off. "John grinned and started kissing the side of her neck and shoulder.

Evangeline started giggling. She was actually feeling better and was ready to call it a night.

"Stop John, I can't take anymore. I have to get up early and go over some cases so you have to leave."

She tried to stand up and but John was still wrapped around her. She got his arm untangled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why don't I just stay here and keep you company?"

John walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Evangeline drink a glass of water. He wondered how anyone could drink water on a regular basis, but Evangeline drank like eight glasses a day and looked more beautiful each day.

"You always get your way don't you?" She asked him as she sat the glass down, turned the light off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, but when it comes to you I have to work a little harder. In the end I do get my way."

"So you would like to think." She sauntered into her room with John following close behind."

John took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the chaise in her room and sat on her bed. He then off his shoes and leaned back against the pillows shutting his eyes briefly.

While he was resting his eyes John heard a ringing and thought it was just his imagination, but he heard the ringing more clearly and realized that he was at Evangeline's apartment.

"Hello?" Evangeline answered the phone.

"Hi cookie, what's up?"

Evangeline sighed, her big brother Shawn was still caller her by her nickname that she was given as a child. Shawn was two years older than her and he was a surgeon in Atlanta, Georgia. They were really close and shared everything.

"Shawn I told you not to call me that anymore or have you forgotten?" Evangeline was sitting with her back towards John and didn't know that he was listening to her conversation.

"Well I'm you older brother and get that privilege. So what are you up too?"

"I was getting ready to call it a night; I have some cases to take care of in the morning. Why do you ask?"

Evangeline knew something had to be wrong because it was too late for a brother-sister chat.

"I was thinking of taking a vacation and coming to see my little sister."

Evangeline stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. John rubbed a hand over his face and looked down at his clothes, he was still fully dressed. He sat up and took off his shirt wearing only a black wifebeater underneath; he walked over to the chaise and draped his shirt on top of his jacket.

"So when are you planning on coming to see me Shawn?"

John caught the name and didn't know whether to leave it alone or butt into the conversation.

"Actually, cookie my flight leaves in the morning and I should be in PA, around noon. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner to let you know."

"You know what Shawn I'm not even going to get into this with you right now, because first off it's too late and secondly I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See you later and I love you."

Evangeline walked back over to the nightstand and hung up the phone. She noticed that John wasn't in the bed and looked over at the chair and saw him sitting down.

"My day just keeps getting better and better; my brother is coming to Landview tomorrow and he just decided to let me know."

"Big or little brother?" John knew he had to meet the family, but didn't know it was going to be this soon, but he thought as long as it was a brother or sister, and not mom he was in the clear.

"Big brother Shawn; two years older than me and I'm the youngest of four; two boys and two girls. So I didn't have to worry about anyone giving me any trouble."

"So that's why you're so independent and strong, I guess it's time for me to meet the family."

John came behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her tight. He always felt at peace when he was with her and felt like he could tell her anything.

"I'll just have to worry about this when he gets here; I'm too tired to anything right now."

Evangeline moved John's arms from around her waist, grabbed her night gown off the bed and headed for her closet taking her jacket off on the way. She began undressing in her closet and popped her head out.

"About Shawn, you don't have to meet him tomorrow if you don't want too. There's no pressure in meeting the big brother." She stepped out of the closet dressed in her dark purple thigh –length silk night gown.

John was speechless for about a minute before he found his voice to answer her.

"No I want to meet your big brother and see if I pass the test. So if you're trying to offer me a way out; then no thank you."

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets and slid into the bed waiting for Evangeline to join him.

"Alright if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." She pulled back the sheets on her side and slid into the bed next to John, she reached up and turned the lamp off on her nightstand and settled down for a much needed sleep.

As Evangeline closed her eyes she felt John move closer and wrap his arms around her waist; she smiled. She always wondered why he wrapped his arms around her before they would go to sleep.

_The next morning around 8:30._

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." John heard Evangeline whisper in his ear.

"Do I have too?" He rolled over on his side and reached for her arm.

"You have to go to work and I don't want to be late so get up John."

Evangeline walked around the bed and over to her closet; she didn't understand how John could sleep so late, but yet he stays in the office until midnight. She slipped on a pair of peach colored three inch pumps and went to stand in front of the full length mirror on her wall; she examined the peach jacket with its three – quarter length sleeves and the matching skirt that stopped at her knees with off white ribbon along the edge of the skirt.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear." John came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, now we have to go to work; so get dressed and I'll come by the station later to bring you some lunch. Make sure you lock up before you leave."

Evangeline and John had swapped keys with each other and now had access to each other's apartments and were comfortable with sharing their personal space with one another.

"Hey wait a minute, you leaving already?"

"Yeah John I told you I'm not going to be late to work again or miss another appointment today, because of you."

She walked out of her room leaving John behind; she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and spread some cream cheese on it. As she was taking a bite she heard the telephone ring.

"Hello?" She picked up the cordless in the kitchen.

"You're a tough woman to find." The voice on the other end of the phone replied.

"Sonny, how did you get this number?" Evangeline knew that voice anywhere; it was the voice of her ex-boyfriend.

Sonny Corinthos, lived in Port Charles, New York and was well known in certain circles and rumored had it he was a mob boss as well. Evangeline met him while she was on a business trip in New York and they were together for about four years before she moved to Landview and met John.

"Like I said you're a hard woman to find, but I have my ways. So how have you been?"

"Now is really not a good time to talk Sonny." Evangeline laid her bagel down on a paper towel and walked out of the kitchen pacing back and forth.

"Well when is a good time to talk to you? We have some unfinished business to take care of Angie."

"I thought I said everything I needed to say to you four years ago, so as far as I'm concerned we have no unfinished business to talk about. So if you don't mind I have to leave for work now. Bye Sonny."

"Just so you know this conversation isn't over Angie and one way or the other we'll be seeing each other real soon."

Evangeline went into the kitchen and hung up the cordless; she wrapped the paper towel with her bagel on it, and walked out of her apartment.

As he was coming out of her bedroom John thought he heard Evangeline talking on the phone, and she didn't sound too good either. He thought a little later he would stop by her office to check on her or maybe call her when he got to the station.

He grabbed his leather jacket and locked the door behind him.

_Later that night at the station._

John couldn't take anymore paper work; his hand was still hurting from the bar fight.

"Did you get any information on the Santi case?" John asked Antonio as he walked into his office.

Antonio took a seat in front of John's desk. "I talked to Jessica and I think she may be up to talking about Tico's murder."

"What happened to you hand man?" Antonio stood up preparing to leave.

"I got into a fight at Rodi's, but Michael looked it over and got it bandaged.

"Well take care of yourself and try not to get into anymore fights." Antonio walked out of John's office closing the door behind him.

John couldn't deal with the tension and stress he felt in the office; so he went out to the coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and then maybe he could focus. He slipped out the side door without anyone noticing him.

Natalie just happened to be walking into the squad room when Antonio was coming out of John's office. He had a very concerned look on his face which didn't please her at all, so she decided to go and investigate what was going with John.

"Natalie don't go snooping around John's not in any kind of mood today to deal with your problems."

"Antonio look I'm not going to snoop around; I'm his friend and if he needs someone to talk too then I'm going to be there for him." Natalie walked toward John's office and walked in.

"John?" "She called, walking into his office without waiting for an answer.

John's chair was turned with its back to the door; his desk was pilled high with files and open cases, and his office was just in total disarray.

"John what happened?" Natalie asked herself as she walked a little closer to his desk.

Just then the door opened and a little less kempt Evangeline walked in with her hair up in a ponytail and jeans and a green baby doll tee. She looked like she had been to hell and back which was exactly how she felt.

"Nothing that you should be worried about."

"So, what did you do to him this time?" Natalie asked leaned on the desk.

"Why are you even here Natalie; trying to stir up some trouble?" Evangeline didn't move from the door.

"I'm here to comfort John because from what I hear you've already eavesdropped on one of his conversations then told your client about it, next he offered you a key to his place and you turned him down, and your always taking on the suspects that he brings in as your clients and that can't be doing your relationship any good."

"Where the hell do you get off, your always around him in his face twenty-four-seven, parading yourself around here in short skirts and tight shirts, but does he notice; no I don't think so, and obviously you can't keep your big nose out of other people's business. Now if you want to stay here and make a fool of yourself be my guest."

Evangeline left Natalie standing in the middle of John's office with her lip poked out to the floor. She was still standing there when John walked in the side door.

"Natalie look right now is not a good time to talk about Christian. So if it's really important then talk if not shut the door on your way out." He sat down in his chair facing his window.

Natalie could only nod her head and walk toward the door as she prepared to go home and lick her wounds. On the way out she thought the least she could do was tell John Evangeline stopped by.

"By the way Evangeline was just here." She couldn't move out of the way fast enough because John was up and around his desk in seconds rushing out the door.

He looked around for a few minutes and thought she had already left when he spotted her sitting on a bench talking to Antonio. John made his made toward them Evangeline was facing Antonio so didn't see him walk up to them, but she could feel him there and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Vangie call me if you need anything I've gotta go check on Keri and Jamie." Antonio got up and walked toward the front desk.

"Hey you don't look too good." Evangeline stood up and faced him.

"Well I could say the same for you, but I don't think that's possible. You always look beautiful."

"I just came by to tell…" She was interrupted by John.

"Let's go in my office and talk about this." He grabbed her hand and led the way to his office, when they reached his office he locked the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He stood up and walked over to her, he looked her up from head to toe. For the first time be noticed that she wasn't dressed up or wearing any make up. Her eyes were red, her hair was up in a loose ponytail, and she wore jeans and this sexy green baby doll tee. She looked different from this morning some how.

"John I really need to tell you something and we can't do this here." Evangeline stepped around John and walked towards the door, but was stopped when John pulled her back towards him and trapped her between him and the desk.

"You know we can't do this here John." John kissed her long and hard sliding his hands up he arms to rest on her shoulders.

He reached up and took the ponytail holder out of her hair and let it cascade down her back and over his hands.

Evangeline pulled back and looked up at him. She couldn't believe she let herself get caught up in the moment and just like that he pulled her back in. She was crazy in love with him and never wanted anything to come between them.

"Can't you just stay for a little while?" John started nibbling on her neck.

"What time do you think you'll be leaving here?"

"We can leave right now, whatever else there is to be done; I can handle tomorrow."

That was all she needed to hear; Evangeline pulled John back towards here and kissed him slowly trying to savor the moment. She placed her hands on his forearms and squeezed his biceps.

"I needed to talk to you about something really important and we can't do it here." Evangeline spoke up first.

John nodded his head, grabbed his keys off his desk, and led her out of his office. Natalie was standing in her uncle's doorway and just glanced up when she saw John leave his office she thought he was alone, but Evangeline followed close behind him. She looked down and saw that John was holding Evangeline's hand so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

_Why in the world would he want to be with her? I know she's gorgeous, smart, and could be going places, but she doesn't understand him the way I do. _

Natalie wasn't going to sit back and watch from the sidelines anymore she was going to go after what she thought was hers and so began the pursuit of John Mcbain. Natalie left the station and went Rodi's to drown her sorrows; she thought about trying her plan to snag John tomorrow would be best. She knew in time that John would come to her and be only hers.

She knew that John had feelings for her but just hadn't said them out loud. Even though Christian was back in her life she hadn't put her feelings for John on the back burner.

Natalie didn't feel like going home and having to face her mother, Victoria Davidson. Vicki would just tell her that John was with Evangeline and to move on. How could she move on when knew John felt the same way? She walked into Rodi's and went to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Hey Natty what's the latest with Mcbain?" Her brother Rex came walking towards her.

"Hi Rex, I'm good and what do you mean what's the latest with John?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know how you feel about Mcbain and you haven't given up on trying to impress him by pretending to be his friend when he needs a shoulder to cry on after a big blowup with whatever is going on."

Natalie took a sip of her beer and turned her back towards the bar, she couldn't take Rex's criticizing let alone her mother's.

"Look I don't pretend to be his friend and yeah after he's had a bad day I want to be there for him. Don't think you understand our relationship, I know him better than anyone."

"Really, your relationship looks like it could use some help and by the way have you noticed that Mcbain isn't really falling all over the place to help you out or to put a smile on your face when you've had a bad day. Look I'm just trying to save you some pain and tell it to you straight, Mcbain is hit it's over he loves Evangeline."

Natalie stood up from her stool and looked Rex in the face.

"I don't need this from you. I thought of all people you would be on my side, but it turns out your just like the rest of my family. And as for John being in love with Evangeline I don't think that's possible, he's still in love with Caitlin and will never let her go."

"So just like that you can decide who Mcbain loves and doesn't love. Sorry to say Natty but it doesn't look like you're the woman he's loving right now if you know what I'm saying. Hey I'm just looking out for you and if that means telling you the truth about Mcbain then so be it."

Rex didn't understand how she could go all lovesick over a man that doesn't even notice her plus she has a husband that just came back from the dead and she should be happy, but every time Rex has seen her; she's always talking about John or hanging by his side at the station.

"Natty I gotta get going Roxy wants me to help her with something at Foxy Roxy's." Rex kissed Natalie on the cheek and walked out of Rodi's.

_You just don't understand Rex._

Natalie laid a couple of bills on the counter and left to go home. She was tired and she didn't want to hear her mother criticize her, but she really wanted to get some sleep. She also had to check in on Christian she hadn't heard from him in a while and was getting worried.

She walked out of Rodi's and headed home.


End file.
